Data centers consume more than 2% of all electricity generated in the US. However, most of the electricity consumed by computation devices, both at data centers and on user site, is turned into heat that dissipates into the surroundings. Residential and commercial building energy use accounts for 40% of all energy uses in the US. Currently computers are designed to minimize heat production and optimize heat dissipation, and operate solely to satisfy computation needs.